


Locked Out, Jack leaves Eric at Samwell

by JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle



Series: Locked Out [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, introspective hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle/pseuds/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle
Summary: This is the last installment. It takes place about two weeks after the end ofLocked Out.





	Locked Out, Jack leaves Eric at Samwell

**Author's Note:**

> _This is the last installment. It takes place about two weeks after the end of[Locked Out.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807630/chapters/36792843)_

Jack looked at the two new Falconers sweaters hanging in Eric’s closet, one blue, one white, each emblazoned with a number one and “Zimmermann” across the shoulders.

He thought about autographing them, signing his name on the ones running up the back, but decided it might be too much. Eric might feel like he was marking his territory, or something like that.

Had Tater signed the sweater he gave Eric? Jack honestly hadn’t looked, but he thought not.

Besides, if Eric did want them signed, Jack could oblige any time. He could sign them while Eric was wearing them, even. Eric would have to bend over to give Jack a flat surface to write on, and … and that train of thought wouldn’t help him leave.

Jack had put his actual departure off for as long as possible. This time, leaving Eric in the Haus felt more significant. Not final -- never that -- but practices were already in full swing, classes started this week, and training camp for Jack started the week after.

Jack had been ramping up his conditioning for the two weeks since Eric moved back to Samwell, but they’d still managed to see each other every couple of days, and stay together overnight a couple of times a week.

Jack had been traveling to Samwell almost as much as Eric came to Providence, since Eric’s obligations had already started and Jack was at loose ends. But that would end soon, and then Jack would start going on roadies, and Eric would have his own game schedule, and projects and exams and study groups and things Jack probably never thought of. College suddenly seemed like a lot of work.

Once, when it seemed unlikely that Jack would be able to reenter the draft, he’d thought about going to college instead. To him, it seemed like a cop out, taking the easy path towards a bleak future.

The semester hadn’t started yet, and Jack had more respect for college athletes than he ever had before. 

But it was good. Eric would be just as busy during the season as he was. He didn’t want to think Eric wouldn’t miss him; Jack was certain that he would miss Eric like he’d miss a limb. But maybe not when he was on the ice during a game.

He hoped Eric had lots of moments like that, when he was so absorbed in what he was doing that it wouldn’t hurt so much for Jack not to be there.

Jack picked up the envelope he’d left on Eric’s desk and headed down the kitchen, where Eric said he was packing up the latest batch of protein cookies. Jack was pretty sure there would also be some fresh bread and some of the jam Eric made last week, and the blueberry pie Eric had put aside instead of serving at dinner. The pie, he knew, was for Tater.

He passed someone on the stairs -- Ollie or Wicks? He still couldn’t tell -- and nodded at the grunted greeting.

When he reached the kitchen, he saw the box Eric had put together.

“You are coming down on Wednesday to work, right?” Jack said. “You don’t have to send food to cover the next month.”

“Yes,” Eric said. “But there’s a class I want to shop in the morning, so I won’t be there until about eleven. I won’t be free until four, and I have to come back that night to make it to practice in the morning.”

“I know,” Jack said. “Can I take you to dinner?”

“Can we order takeout and stay in?” Eric countered. 

“Whatever you want,” Jack said. “There’s something I want to show you before I go. I got something -- well, kind of for you, but I’m going to hold onto it for now.”

He pulled the envelope from his pocket. The corners were already crumpled, and it was clearly folded around something small and solid.

Eric was staring at it, eyes wide. His expression was -- confusing. Hopeful, maybe, but also scared? Now Jack was confused.

“That’s not -- you didn’t --” Eric said. “I can’t accept --”

“Accept what?” Jack said, unfolding the flap of the envelope and tipping a car key with a black plastic fob into his palm. “I told you I was going to hold onto it.”

“A key?” Eric said, breathing out a gusty breath.

“A duplicate,” Jack said. “For your car. I know Lardo gave you an extra, but you should have that here. But it won’t be very convenient if something happens when you’re in Providence.”

“Something like I lock the keys in the car again?” Eric said.

Jack shrugged.

“I thought of that myself, but getting an extra transponder key is like $200,” Eric said.

“I know,” Jack said. “But like I said, I’m not giving it to you. I’m holding it for you. I copied down the VIN when we went to register the car. That way you can have one here and one there.”

“Thanks,” Eric said, an almost sad smile on his face. “I guess it’ll be harder than I thought going back and forth. Like I can have plenty of underwear and T-shirts so I have some in both places, but things like the jersey you gave me. I guess it makes more sense to leave that in Providence, though, so I can wear it to games.”

“If you say so,” Jack said. “I should get going.”

Eric smile was watery now, when he hugged Jack close and raised his face for a kiss goodbye.

“Okay,” he said. “I love you, sweet pea. See you Wednesday.”

“Love you too,” Jack said. “See you Wednesday, bud.”


End file.
